1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a charging voltage control method of an image forming apparatus using a constant voltage control, and an image forming apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a charging voltage control method of an image forming apparatus using a constant voltage control to control a charging voltage applied to a charging roller to maintain a surface electric potential of an organic photosensitive body, and an image forming apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of a contact charging type, such as a laser printer, a laser multifunction device, etc., applies a charging voltage to a charging roller so that an electric potential of a predetermined level can be formed on a surface of an organic photosensitive body as an image carrying body.
To guarantee a printing quality, it is generally necessary to uniformly maintain the surface electric potential of the organic photosensitive body as long as there is no change to an applied charging voltage. However, it is possible that the surface electric potential of the organic photosensitive body will vary depending on various other causes.
Accordingly, as a method for uniformly maintaining the surface electric potential of the organic photosensitive body, there is a method of applying a charging voltage at a predetermined reference level to the organic photosensitive body and the charging roller to recognize a system load, and controlling the applied charging voltage based on the recognition result of the system load.
However, in this charging voltage control method, a previously provided lookup table is used. In this case, the lookup table is incapable of being perfectly provided to correspond to all practical circumstances and conditions that lead to a variation of the surface electric potential of the organic photosensitive body. Accordingly, in controlling the charging voltage by using the lookup table, it is necessary to improve reliability of a control result with a consideration of more various practical circumstances and conditions.